


The Love-story of S.H.I.E.L.D High

by Alannah_6



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannah_6/pseuds/Alannah_6
Summary: Steve has a crush on Tony but his friend (Brock) low key bully Tony but Steve isn’t really aware of it and Tony thinks Steve is a part of the bullying because he doesn't do anything sometimes so he kinda hates Steve but is confused to why he’s so nice to him and that he sticks up for him to his friend when he notice's the bullying but he thinks it’s a type of bullying tactic because he bumps into him all the time and even though he says sorry all the time he still thinks it’s weird, but it’s the opposite for Steve, as it’s the only time he can talk to Tony because he thinks Tony would never like someone like him, But when his friends take the bullying one step too far, Will Tony believe Steve wasn’t involved or will he turn his back on his crush for ever??





	1. I know you will never love me but I'll always love you.

The cafeteria was crowded with students going to get their lunch, the mumble of chatter heard all around the room and I look around for the floppy brown curly head of hair of one Tony Stark, a cute small nerdy kinda guy, who I had developed a huge crush on. I scan the room and spot him in between Natasha and Clint. A laugh that could be heard a mile away is like music to my ears as I watch Tony laughing and joking with his friends. I sigh wishing that I could one day make Tony laugh or smile like that. A hand settles on my shoulder, making me jump. “Hey, sorry man didn’t mean to make you jump, you looked like you were staring into space”. I turn to face my friend Brock Rumlow, a quarterback on the school team which I'm captain of. “Hey, no problem I was just thinking about what new tactics we could use in tonight's practice”. I lie covering the fact that I was staring at Tony. “Aww man not more tactics, I can hardly remember the ones we learned last week, dude”. Jack Rollins, Steve's other friend who was also a quarterback on the team, sits down in front of me, blocking my view of Tony. “Dude, get over yourself it's just a few new things, nothing hard I promise, I Just want us to be prepared for our next match against Hydra High”. I say a little annoyed, now that I don't have a clear view of Tony anymore. We continue talking about the upcoming match when all of a sudden the bell ring, as we get up to leave while Brock grumbles under his breath “time for physics, god kill me” “Hey it’s not that bad, you just don’t want to go because you forgot to study for the test last week and don’t want to get your test back”. Physics wasn’t Steve's favourite subject but he did try hard to study for the tests, the only reason he didn't fail was that he didn’t want to look like an idiot in front of Tony, who was in his class. Tony always got excellent marks which was fair because he loved the subject and Steve thought that if he liked the subject too then he would have done better too. While getting up for class, Steve sees out of the corner of his eye that Tony was starting to get up and head to class too, Steve tried to hurry so he could walk past Tony, just for an excuse to bump into him and have a reason to talk to him, even if it was to say sorry. Tony looks at him as he says sorry but doesn't say anything but continues on to class ahead of Steve and friends, whispering to Bruce who was another friend of Tony's friends. “He did it again, he bumped into me, why does he keep doing it?”. “I'm not sure Tony but I think you should just ignore him”. Bruce said with a sigh as he got out his books. Class begins and Ms Hill comes in with a stack of papers, everybody groans. “Ok class so as you know last week we had a test and here in my hand, I have the results and as usual some of you did great and some of you didn’t study at all”. She starts to walk up and down the rows, handing out the results and reaches Tony and Bruce who not surprisingly got 100%, then it was Steve's turn, he looks at it and it has a bold red marker 88%, Steve sighed he had done better than he had expected. From behind him, he can hear Brock and Jack grumbling about their results “shit man I got 56%” “yeah well I got 32% Jack, so don’t come crying to me cause I’m going to be killed by my parents”. Steve turns to show his results to his friend “Well if you studied like I told you then you would have gotten higher than you did” “Shut up Steve, we all know you're secretly a nerd” said Brock while rolling his eyes because Steve always gets higher than them in any tests. “Hey I’m no nerd, I just study sometimes”. Says Steve with an eye roll. A cough comes behind them makes Steve and Jack turn around and see Tony turn back in his seat. *Shit did Tony hear say I don't like nerds!!* he thoughts are disrupted by Brock's voice saying “What’s your problem, stark??” Tony’s ears go red and he slowly turns around to look at the jocks.”Nothing just coughing, I swear” Tony's eyes are wide and as he stares at Brock. “It seemed that you think my results are funny?” Says Brock while cracking his knuckles. “I only coughed, I didn’t laugh I swear Brock, I only cough”. Tony’s voice cracking a bit, his eyes starting to gloss over. “ Well just because your parents are rich and famous and can pay for anything and everything you want doesn't make you better than the rest of us” “Hey Brock lay off him, he said he was sorry”. Steve said while glaring at Brock. *Maybe now Tony will see that I care for him, by me standing up to Brock for him* Steve thinks while smiling at Tony. Tony glares at him and huffs in frustration and says “I can stand up for myself, Rogers” at the same time as Brock says “What the fuck, Steve? I thought you had my back?!” “What?! I mean yeah man I have your back, it’s just you don’t have to be a dick about after he apologized” I say while turning to sit forward and see that Tony has turned back around in his seat again, his neck still red. “Ok class, I know you want to talk to your friends about your results but that can wait until after class, time to actually learn something today,” Mrs Hill says as she writes today's date and the subject of what we're learning today on the whiteboard, The whole class groans.

Tony’s POV:

After what seems like an hour of Steve Rogers staring into the back of my head, the bell finally rings and I quickly gather my stuff say a brief “see you in chemistry” to Bruce as I run towards the door and out into the hallway. *Phew I got out before Brock and his gang could say or do anything to me* I sigh and make my way to gym, my least favourite subject. As I am walking I see Rhodey coming out of French with Clint and I make my way to them as I know they have gym too but before I can call out to them, I'm pushed sideways into the wall. “Out of my way Stark, if you know what's good for you!” Brock says as he makes his way to his next class. “Shit, Tony are you ok?” Rhodey, god bless him runs over to see if I'm alright “it's ok Rogers I can handle him” I hear Rhodey mutter to someone. As I'm helped into an upright position I hear a faint “sorry” and turn to see Steve backing away and toward Brock who was getting a face full of Clint, tell him off. “Are you alright Tony? seriously I'm going to kill Brock if he hurt you again I swear” “It’s not worth it, Rhodey” I say as pick my school bag up off the floor, “Let's just get to gym, I don't want to get detention” 

*I hate gym, I can’t breathe and my legs are killing me, I hate running I only do it if it’s necessary not for fun* I think as a blonde bullet speeds passed me and I nearly fall over with surprise *There goes Rogers, he could rival Usain Bolt if he wanted to, he’s that fast* I grumble to myself, while watching Steve run ahead of everyone else. *God why does he have to be so perfect with his perfect hair and perfect body and perfect ass, god how can someone’s ass be that perfect I mean seriously. WAIT A MINUTE why am I talking about his ass? I mean it is cute...but I mean...I don’t like him that why do I?* “COME ON STARK PICK UP THE PACE” I jump startled by the volume of coach Fury's voice across the gym hall, I can hear some people laughing as I try and keep up with everyone but fail miserably “Come on stark, can’t you even run without looking like a loser?” I hear someone says while running ahead of me. *God who ever said that is a dick but he’s right I am a loser, I wish I could do something right. Maybe dad was right I am a disappointment* as I run I feel tears starting to swell in my eyes *I think I could pass off the tears as sweat, since my face is red and shining with it.* I think keeping my head low just in case. I hear coach Fury blow his whistle to signal the end of gym and I jog over to the changing rooms.

(Brock’s POV:)

*I’m going to get that Stark kid back for laughing at my grade in physics* I think as I sneak into the boy's locker room. I got a text from Jack saying that gym was over and he would be out in twenty and that everyone was going to the showers so I had a small window of opportunity to go in and steal Stark's clothes and hide them somewhere. I hid behind a row of lockers and spot stark putting his clothes into a locker and walking away, talking to Rhodes. I waited until it’s quiet and sneak up to the locker that Stark was using and thankfully he didn’t put a lock on it, so I take his clothes and run and don’t stop until I’m far away from the locker room. I throw Starks clothes into the nearest bin. *That will teach stark not to think he’s better than everyone else* I think smiling as I wait for Jack and Steve to tell them what I did.

Steve’s POV:

I get dressed and see Jack is ready so we head out to find Brock. As I’m walking out I see Tony exiting the showers and god he looks so handsome. *Wow he’s got muscles and those abs, damn I'd love to worship them.* I think and I better leave soon or I'll either embarrass myself in front of Tony or I might accidentally get a boner and have to awkwardly explain it to Jack and Brock. “Hey guys what took you so long, I have something funny to tell you, you’ll never believe what I did.” Brock says as he pushes off against the wall he was leaning on while waiting for us. “What did you do?” I sighed running my fingers through my hair to style it. “I stole that stark kid's clothes and threw them in the bin, that’s what he gets for laughing at me in physics.” I freeze “What did you say?” “I said I taught that rich kid a lesson, he’s nobody special so he shouldn't think he is.” Brock says as if it was no big deal. “WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!” I shout as I turn to head back to the lockers “What’s the big deal, he just a nerd you need to learn not to mess with me.” Brock shouts after me as I run because I have to see if Tony's ok “Don’t you think you took it one step too far?” Jack says, exasperated at Brock's prank because he might not like the stark kid that much but he doesn’t think he needs his clothes to be taken and thrown in the bin. I run into the locker room to see Rhodes trying to calm down Tony as Tony looks frantically around for his clothes. ”Come on Tony, just borrow mine until you get home or ask clint if he has any spare.” Rhodey asks while watching Tony open and look in different lockers. I hide behind some lockers waiting to show myself. “No Rhodey my clothes can just disappear when I personally put them in my locker myself, this is why I shouldn’t have lent my lock to Natasha. ” Tony says still looking in lockers moving closer to where Steve is hiding. “I know Tony but you can’t just wait here until schools over, there are more gym classes coming so people will be in here and see you. *I’m going to kill Brock, why did he do this to Tony? Tony said he was sorry and he did even care what Brock got on his test so why does Brock care so much?* Steve is nearly lost in his thoughts when a shocked “Rogers?” makes him come back to reality. “What are you doing here? Did you take my clothes? I bet you did or one of your friends did, didn’t they?” Tony says while glaring at me. “what...no..i would never do that!” I say trying for Tony to see that. “Well, Steve it’s kinda suspicious that you're hiding behind a locker,” Rhodey says but Tony's voice rises over him saying “Oh really Rogers then why are you here then? Did you want to see me crying while you stand there laughing at me or did you want me to walk out in front of the whole school? Please tell me Rogers because I would love to know” Tony says, he sounds like he’s starting to get angry, this isn’t what I wanted. “Tony I would never do anything to you, it was Brock that stole your clothes but unfortunately he threw your clothes in the bin.” I plead. “I swear Rogers if I find out you had anything to do with this I going to make you wish you never did.” Tony says while turning away “I’ll take your clothes Rhodey, thank you for offering, I'll make it up to you later honey-bear” “What are friends for?” Rhodey says, smiling at his friend, thankful that he calmed down. “Hey, Steve did the stark kid cry or what??” Brock says coming up behind me. I freeze as Tony turns around to them “I knew you were in on it and you tried to make me believe you had nothing to do with it!!” Tony shouts, as Brock laughs and pulls me out the door *Oh god Tony thinks I was in on it, FUCK HE THINKS I WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HIM!!* I can feel my body shaking and my eyes start to tear up. I start to feel light-headed. “I-I-I feels sick I think I might go to the nurse’s office!” I stammer as I rush off “Hey man are you ok? Do you need any help” Jack calls after me sounding concerned. “No it’s fine Jack just tell coach Fury that I'll talk to him tomorrow, will you?” “Sure, feel better” Jack calls after me. *Oh god I feel sick, stupid Brock, now Tony is going to hate me forever!* I arrive at the nurse’s office and lie and say I have a stomach ache and she goes to the phone and phoned my mom. As I'm sitting there Tony and Rhodey walk past and Tony turns and sees I'm sitting in the nurse’s office, He glares at me and turns back and walks away. Twenty minutes later my mom comes and takes me home. “Are you alright Stevie? You look really pale.” my mom says as I walk up the stairs. “I just need to lie down for a bit mom.” I say quietly heading to my room. “Well call me if you need anything, I have to head back to the hospital, ok sweetie?” “Sure mom. Sorry for pulling you away from work.” “It's fine honey just feel better,” mom says as she opens the door. “Bye mom” I call as she closes the door. I walk into my room, open my door, drop my bag at my desk and fall onto my bed and bury my head into my pillows and start to cry "How am I going to prove to Tony that I didn’t have anything to do with Brock’s prank?" I say, cry softly into my pillows and I swear I can I could hear my heart break as I see Tony's face glaring at him, being angry at him for something I would never do.


	2. Fixing the Problem

Tony’s P.O.V:

*I can’t believe Rogers, lying to me and say he had nothing to do with taking my clothes and I actually thought he was cute. God, I actually thought he was different than his friends and that he was actually concerned about me back there but he was nothing but a two-faced son of a bitch. I swear I’m going to make him pay!! God I love him but Rhodey’s clothes are way too big for me, ugh now I have to sit through four more classes before I can go home and get changed?* I finish changing into the clothes Rhodey gave me and walk out of the changing room, hoping no one sees me. “How are you feeling now, tones?” Rhodey asks as we walk to maths know we’re going to get detention because we’re now twenty minutes late, fuck! “Eh, I feel like kill brock and his friends especially roger's. I mean who does he think he is trying to act all concerned for me when he was in on it all along?” I say as we turn the corner, now five minutes from class. “I don’t know tones but I thought that when Rogers came to check on you he seemed to be genuinely concerned and upset for you but then brock came in and I don’t know what to think now?” Rhodey says now thinking back on the event. We walk past the nurse’s office and I glance in and see Rogers sitting there ghostly white and shaking *Huh what’s up with him? Wait why do you care? He’s probably just faking it so that he can go home. But wait doesn’t he have football practice? He NEVER misses practice, even if he’s dying of flu so why now? God, why do I care seriously head get it together! He is the enemy so you shouldn’t feel sympathy for him!!* I glance in again and I see his head turn towards me, our eyes meet for a split second and I see he are glassy and shiny, like he was holding back tears. * What!! Rogers looks like he’s going to cry?? What...why…??? I feel my heart hurt a bit because he looks like a kicked puppy. SNAP OUT OF IT STARK, ENEMY REMEMBER!!* I glare at him and walk away, the next four classes pass in a blur as all I can think of Rogers and his big glassy blue eyes. The bell rings to signal the end of school and I make my way to my locker. I spent the evening down in my lab with DUM-E and U while I start to make them a little brother. The hour flies by and is for I know it, Mothers telling me to sleep as I have school in the morning? *Huh, I’ve been down here for hours?* I head up to for dinner and then bed and I dread school tomorrow, having to face Rogers again.

Steve’s P.O.V:

I wake up and I feel terrible, I haven’t moved off my bed for since yesterday when I got back from school. My eyes are sore and raw from all the tears but now I have to get ready or I'm going to be late! I head towards the shower and scrubbed his face and hair *I’m going to prove to Tony that it was all brocks idea!* I say to myself, detrimentally as I get dressed and head down to get breakfast, a note from mom on the fridge saying she’ll be late tonight and that there is money for a pizza under the bread bin and that to have a good day at school. *I wish it was going to be a good day* I sigh and head out the door for school. 

I see Tony and Rhodey arrive together on their bikes and I was torn between in going over now to talk to tony or waiting until I have proof and I choose the latter. I look around for brock and see him over with jack at the side of the school, cigarette in hand as he tells Jack a story but Jack's not looking uninterested. “Hey Steve, are you feeling better?” Jack says, glad for a distraction from brock’s story. Brock turn’s as well “Hey Steve, how's it going?” Brock comes over and slaps me on the shoulder. “I’m better now thanks, jack, How was practice yesterday? Hope you didn’t miss me too much” I say with a smile. *Gotta play it cool if I want evidence to show tony* “Ha..of course we did bro, the practice wasn’t the same without our noble captain” Brock says, finishing off his cigarette. We head towards the school and walk to our lockers. Tony walks past him and doesn’t say anything as he heads to class. *Ugh I need to get this sorted soon* I say in my head, as I watch tony head to chemistry. The day starts and starts to go by slowly. When lunchtime Brocks drags jack and me outside. “God, did you see stark today, acting like he owns the place? I don’t think I got him good enough yesterday” Brock says, sitting down under a tree and starts to light another cigarette. *Oh now’s my chance to get some evidence to show tony* I think as I take out my phone. I make sure Jack or brock can’t see as I turn on the recorder app and hid it in my pocket again. “Why did you do what you did yesterday to stark brock? I mean he’s not that bad.” I say as an invite to say it on record. “It’s because he thinks he’s so great being a millionaire's son and thinks he can look down on all us little folk because we're not as smart as him. It pisses me off that he thinks that he’s great then everyone and needed to be taken down a notch that’s all. I took his clothes while you guys we’re showering and threw them away and I only told you guys after because it was hilarious but I did it so that he can see what if feels like to be humiliated in front of people like he did to me about my results, My dad nearly hit the roof when he saw them.” Brock says angrily. *That’s it I have the evidence now!! Now I just need to show to tony and tell him I'm sorry.* I smile to myself and take out my phone to turn off the recorder but jack looks over at me as I turn it off and he sees the app, Brock looking away doesn't notice my eyes going wide and silently pleading with jack not to say anything but jack nods, understanding and I puff out a breath and relax “Thank you” I mouth to jack and he just smiles knowingly. We hear the bell and head back inside. “Bye brock, see you in physics” I call as me and jack head to Art and him to French. “Yeah see you in hell” He calls back. When he’s out of sight, Jack turns to me “I know why you recorded Brock at lunch today and I won’t tell him. What he did to stark was over the line and I know you like him and yes as in “like, like” him so I want to help you.” Jack says and all I can do is stare at him. “Wh-wh-what??” I finally say. “Don’t act so surprised steve anyone a half a brain can see you have a huge crush on him and since brock so stupid that he doesn’t know how to count past twenty, he can’t see it but everyone else can and I want to help, long were the days I stood by brock and his antics but he’s becoming a jerk lately and I can’t stand him anymore” Jack says angrily and looks at Steve. “Thank you, Jack, I really mean it, I guess it must have been obvious to everyone except tony that I like him, How did you know?” I say looking at him with curiosity. “Steve everytime you see him you look at him like he’s your whole world or something and don’t get me started on the “accidental” bumping into him on purpose just so you can talk to him” Jack says with a laugh “It’s so obvious well except for stark but I think he thinks it’s you bullying him in small ways and I don’t think he understands the real meaning behind them” I smile, *someone finally gets me and thankfully it’s jack because he was my friend before brock came along when we joined the football team* “So now we need to think of a plan to show stark the recording!” Jack says, now heading to class. “How about we ask him to meet me somewhere and I and you can explain it to him?” “ We should tell Rhodes first because he won't come on his own, he’ll think it’s a trap, but if Rhodes goes then he will.” Jack suggests. “Good idea, Lucky Rhodes is in our art class, otherwise we would have had to wait until history to tell him and then it would be too late,” I say walking into the art room. I see Rhodes and instead of sitting beside Jack I move to beside him. “What do you want rogers? Come to me to find out more ways to hurt tony?” Rhodes doesn’t turn towards me but continues with his sketching, but doesn’t tell him to move which is a good thing. “No i swear to you know that i had nothing to do with that and i can prove it to you, i have brock saying he did it and i wanted your help showing it to tony.” I say trying not to look desperate. “Show me the evidence and I see then if I'll help you.” Rhodes says slightly turn to me. I pull out my phone and earphones, lucky we can use our phones to listen to music so it looks like I'm showing Rhodes a song. He listens to it twice and then hands my phone back to me. “So do you believe me no? Will you help me now?” I saw now forgetting about my sketch. “Look, you may or may not have noticed but i really like tony, more than a friend. I hate that he thinks that i had anything to do with brock’s prank and i really want to show him how much i care about him.” I whisper to Rhodes. Rhodey smile because *That’s all I wanted to hear Steve say because I knew tony felt the same but just didn’t think Steve felt the same because he hung out with his bully and thought he didn’t like him but god tony was dense sometimes do not see the love in Steve's eyes every time he looks at him* Rhodey comes out of his thoughts “Ok I'll help you but if you hurt him again I swear I will end you, got it” “I give full permission to but I won’t ever hurt him again, I promise” I say crossing my heart with my finger. Rhodes laughs and says “Meet us after school at the bike shed” I nod and we get back to art class. After class jack comes up to me and asks if it work. “Yep he said meet him and tony at the bike shed after school now we just have to ditch brock so he doesn’t find out” I say heading to physics. “I’ll figure something out” Jack says thinking. Physics passes without anything eventful happening, Tony still not looking at him. *That will change soon* I think as Mrs Hill goes on and on about something boring.

 

Tony’s P.O.V:

Classes end for the day and I gather up my stuff and head out the door. I walk toward my locker and see that Brock is blocking my locker, talking to someone. *Great I have to deal with brock ugh please god spare me* I pray he moves but no he turns and sees me walking to my locker which he is currently leaning on. He smiles more leering than a smile and turns to me “I’m sorry stark is this your locker?? I’m sorry I'll move out of your way but here let me help you with your books there” He grabs my books out of my hands and drops them sending pages flying everywhere. “Whoops I’m such a butterfingers,” Brock says while laughing as he walks over my pages and walks away. Someone bends down to help gather up his pages and to my surprise, it’s Jack Rollins. “Look I'm sorry about him, he can be a real jerk,” Jack says gather my physics notes up. “Why do you care, you're his best friend? Anyway, it doesn’t matter it happens all the time.” I say taking the physics notes jack was now handing me. “No sometimes he takes things too far like yesterday with that prank, I or Stevie weren’t in on that, we’d never do that. I only texted brock that we were finished gym and that we were having a shower and would be out for a minute but he took it upon himself to mean that the locker room would be free and that he could take your clothes and throw them away. I swear to you we didn’t have anything to do with it but you won’t believe us until you hear proof which we have” Jack explains as I stare at him, looking to see if he is lying. I can’t tell but it doesn’t seem like he is. “Fine, where do you want me to meet you??” I say, sigh as I open my locker and grab my books for home. “Meet us at the bike shed in five minutes, please,” Jack says turning away to leave. “Sure see you there.” I say at the same time as I hear “TONY!!” I turn and see rhodey coming towards me. “Hey, honey-bear, What’s up I'm kinda in a hurry,” I say to him, turning to him “Oh that's what I'm here to talk to you about, Jack and Steve want to meet us at the bike shed. I said to meet there because it’s easier for us.” Rhodey says meeting up with me and we make our way out. “I know jack already talked to me after brock dropped physics books and my notes went everywhere, How did you know?” “Steve talked to me about it in art and asked if I could get you to meet with them and I said to meet at the bike shed” “Oh well we better not keep them waiting” and walk towards the bike shed with rhodey right behind me.

Steve P.O.V:

“Because of of...em...because...uh” *Just spit it out me, Just say you like him!!* “Because we feel bad for what happened to you and want to apologise” Jack cuts in front of steve. “Oh thanks, that’s very nice of you guys,” Tony says “Can I hear it?” I unlock my phone and go to the recording app, I bring up the recording and press play. After listening to Brock confess that he was the only person involved, Tony turns to me “I oh you an apology, I accused you of something you didn’t do, I shouted at you and I'm sorry” “No there’s no need to be sorry I should have tried to stop him” I say looking at Tony's face “How? You didn’t know or could have known” Tony says confused again. “I’m one of his best friends, well was one of them, now I'm not so sure I want to be” “Yeah me neither,” Jack says too. “Well thank you for proving to me it was brock, I have to make it up to you, especially you Steve I was a dick to you the most,” Tony says facing me. “Nothing a date wouldn’t solve” I wink then freeze realising what I just said. “Uhh..what?” Tony says blushing then freezes. “F-F-FORGET I SAID THAT” I shout, making Tony jump but he still freezes after collecting himself. There’s a moment of silence before Jack says “I have to get home” “Yeah me too” Rhodes says while unlocking his bike, Tony is still frozen. “See you tomorrow guys,” they both say quickly, leaving me and tony at the bike shed. “Did you say what I think you just said?” Tony says finally unfreezing “No!!” I say blushing. “Wait where did Rhodey go??” “Who?” I say confused “Rhodey you know James Rhodes, I just call him Rhodey, it’s kind of his nickname amongst other names I have for him like honey-bear or sugar cakes,” Tony says carefree *Oh they must be dating or something if he uses cute nicknames for him* I think. I look away from Tony because looking at him and thinking he already has a boyfriend hurts. “So you and Rhodes are together, that’s nice” “What?! No no no no me and Rhodey!! We’re like brothers, we grew up together. I mean Rhodey straight for one thing and I'm not and besides I like someone else anyway” Tony says looking at me but I still look away and think *Tony likes someone else, Damn there goes my chance* “Oh you like someone? Do they go to our school?” I say “Yeah he’s a six foot something, blonde haired, a meatball of a teddy bear with an amazing body and a nice ass,” Tony says staring at me, I look and I see him winking at me. *Wait for what?! Did Tony just say he liked me??” I pretend to look confused to see if he will elaborate “I mean you silly” Tony says with a laugh while also blushing. “Wait for what?! You're shitting me, I liked you for so long and now you're telling me you liked me too?!” I say staring at Tony with my mouth open. “Wait you liked me too??” Yeah for like three years now” “Seriously I thought you hated me, you kept bumping into me and stuff” “That was only because I wanted an excuse to talk to you even if it was just to say sorry, you would always look at me when I did and I felt like it was the only time you saw me” “Oh” “Yeah” I say my blush growing deeper as is tony. “Can I tell you something?” I say. “Sure” “I nearly had a breakdown yesterday, and I know that sounds overdramatic but I thought you would never speak to me again after what happened yesterday and I just had to go home because I would have started crying in school” “oh So that’s why you looked like you were going to cry yesterday, wait because you thought I wouldn’t talk to you again?” Tony says surprised. “Well I’ve like you for a long time and it would kill me if I never got to talk to you again” I say shyly “Well you don’t have to worry about that, I’m not going anywhere and I might take you up on that date” Tony says with a wink “Really?” “Yep, so when do you want to go on it??” Tony says cheekily. “Ugh I hope this isn’t forward but maybe this evening,? My mom’s at work.” I say hopefully “Sure my parents are out of town on a business trip anyway so I'm free.” “Ok cool say half six at Di Lucia’s, you know that Italian place on Jefferson st?” I say “Yeah I heard great things about it, ok I'll meet you there at half six” Tony says unlocking his bike. “See you then” He says smiling as he cycles off “See you then” I call after him, waving as he turns back. Realising that we have been talking for ages and it’s nearly five

Tony P.O.V:

As soon as I get home I text Rhodey *Thank you for today, now I have a date with a blonde with an amazing body and ass* I send it and head to my wardrobe, trying to find something to wear. A ding sounds out of my phone, I look at it *Good luck, hope you have fun but use protection* “Rhodey” I say sighing. I find a leather jacket, some black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. I check the time and it’s now six “Shit I better leave” I say running out the door.

I arrive at Di Lucia at twenty past six and head in. I see Steve in one of the booths and head over. “Hey Steve,” I say. He turns at my voice and stares, mouth slightly open. “Tony you look..look..amazing,” Steve says still staring. “Thank you, not so bad yourself,” I say with a wink. Steve blushes. We eat and while we are we talk about our plans for after graduation, family, friends and the future. We talk and laugh and when it gets too late we then get the bill. “Let me walk you home” Steve says “No its ok you don’t have to” “no no it’s ok I just want to see if you get home ok” “Ok fine you're lucky you're so cute” I say and Steve blushes again *He’s so cute when he blushes* We walk back to mine and he stops at the door. “I had a really great time Tony” Steve says looking at me “Yeah me too, we should do it again sometime,” I say looking at him. “I hope this isn’t too rushed but would it be ok if I asked you to be my boyfriend?” Steve says nervously. I think about it for a second *What’s the worst thing that could happen??* Steve starts to look sad *Shit I’m taking too long to think* “Sure” I say with a smile. “Oh thank god, I thought you were going to say no,” Steve says with a sigh of relief. “Can I kiss you?” I ask. “Yes please!” and we move closer. I look at him and our lips meet, instantly fireworks go off inside me and we kiss for what feels like hours. We finally pull away smiling. “See you tomorrow?” I say breathlessly “See you tomorrow Tony”

Epilogue:

Four Years Later,

Steve’s P.O.V:

It’s graduation. We all get called up and get our diplomas and some people are laughing, some are crying. I look up at the stage when “TONY STARK” is called and cheer with everyone else *that’s my boyfriend up there* I think smiling at him as he gets his diploma. *To think just years ago we thought we didn’t like each other and now we’re going to be living together and hopefully, get married* I sigh because I know that everything I ever wanted in life is right in front of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is my first fanfiction so any criticism will be helpful for chapter 2


End file.
